Wandering Home to You
by LoveWhatYouWrite
Summary: Emma and Regina have been friends for a long time. They grew up in the same town. Emma has always been a free spirit whilst Regina is trying to look after her son. Their relationship was friendship but it changed at some point. The question is if Regina will be enough for Emma to finally stay. AU. SQ. No magic. Western.


_**A/N: I don't own and make no claim to any of the characters from OUAT or any other franchises etc. Thank you for reading :)**_

* * *

It had been three days of riding. Three days of wearing the same sweat stained shirt and pants that she dreaded peeling off. By the time her tired mount trotted into town, the sun was hanging low on the horizon. At least she would have a bed to sleep in for the night. 

After stabling her beloved horse, and perhaps her only true friend, Juno, she made her way along the main street. Judging by the commotion of dust with every step, the town hadn't seen any rain for some time. Her gloved fingers removed the damp handkerchief from around her neck before using it to wipe her brow. They were in for another hot summer. 

Stepping up onto the walkway along the store fronts, she found herself off balance due to an unexpected force crashing into her legs. Her hand shot out quickly against a nearby post to stop her fall. When she looked down, her eyes met the tear streaked face of a young girl. 

"Are you alright?" the rider questioned. 

The girl's bottom lip began to tremble as new tears followed the previous tracks down her dirty cheeks. 

"No, no," the woman knelt down to the girl's eye level, tilting her hat back, "I mean no harm. Are you hurt?" 

She attempted to smile without realising her overall appearance was ragged and slightly menacing; especially to a young child. Before the young girl's tears turned into an alerting wail, the rider tried to quieten her down, only to find herself on the dirt in the street. Her left cheek stung and her head throbbed from being whacked with something rather solid. 

A shadow fell over her as a low, dangerous voice spoke, "I don't know who you are, sir but you will stay away from my child. Do you understand?" 

The rider rubbed at her cheek as her eyes looked from the hem of a baby blue dress, up to the belt fixed at a petite waist. "Listen lady, I ain't no man." Her head tilted back further to look up at the face of the distressed child's mother. 

Eyes widened in recognition before she scrambled to her feet. The hat was removed swiftly and held in fidgeting fingers at her front. Her gaze wandered all over the woman in front of her. 

"Regina?" she inquired softly. 

The woman's eyes narrowed as she scanned the stranger's features and attire. Her daughter was tucked into the folds of her skirt whilst a slightly older boy stood behind her. 

"Emma?" 

"Yes." A soft smile began to form before a loud thwack rang out in the quiet street. 

Emma nursed her left cheek once more as she watched the trio walk away.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

* * *

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

 ** _3 Days Later_**

"Are you going to buy something or simply linger in my store?" 

The rider jumped at the words spoken directly into her ear. She cleared her throat before turning to respond to the woman who had vanished. Her eyes settled on the figure who had returned to her post behind the counter. Boots thudded loudly against the worn floorboards as she made her way across the store. 

"I'm surprised you're in your line of work with all the noise you make," came coolly from the store owner. 

"Don't need to be quiet to shoot a man." 

The older woman who was picking up her purchased items threw a scandalised look at the rider before scurrying out of the general store. 

Regina rolled her eyes before fixing her gaze on the rider, "I meant your _other_ work; breaking in horses and the movement of cattle." 

"Oh." Emma bit her lip for a moment before continuing on, "well, I don't need to be quiet for them neither." 

"Either." 

"What?" 

"Never mind." Regina rolled her eyes once more. 

Emma leant heavily against the counter, "I wanted to talk to you." 

"Well, we're talking. Are you buying something or are you just going to stand in here all day?" 

"Enjoying my company?" The rider's signature grin fell into place. 

"No, you're taking up space. It's cramped enough as it is without you standing in the way." 

The brunette moved to the other side of the store to fix up a few knocked over items on a shelf. As she continued to straighten items that didn't require straightening, Emma walked slowly behind her. She admired the burgundy dress and paid attention to the loose strands of hair that were resting against the back of Regina's neck. Without realising the woman had stopped, Emma walked straight into her. 

"And now you apparently can't see me." 

Emma's gloved hand coaxed the woman's face up until their eyes met, "I always see you." 

The store owner swallowed thickly before removing herself from such close quarters. 

"Emma, are you buying something?" Regina asked again as she moved to the safe haven behind the counter. 

With a sad smile the rider grabbed two bags of boiled sweets and placed them on the counter top, "just these two." 

Once money had been paid, Emma walked out the door, only to stop on the step onto the road. The store owner couldn't help but be curious and stepped backwards to have a better view. She watched the rider crouch down in front of two children, who were definitely hers, to give them the sweets. With a pat to the boy's shoulder, the rider stood up, pulled her hat back onto her head and made her way down the street. 

Regina sagged against the shelving behind her back as her hand came to rest above the dull ache in her chest. She missed Emma's backward glance but she didn't miss the sorrow which always seemed to come every time Emma was back in town.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

* * *

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

 ** _2 months later_**

Emma sat on the edge of the porch of Regina's small dwelling. She had finally finished with the vegetable patch that the brunette's children had apparently wanted. The boy had helped as much as a seven year old could, whilst the four year old girl had played with water and dirt, effectively ruining the dress she wore. 

A floorboard creaked causing her to turn to see Regina approaching with a glass of water. 

"Sorry I don't have anything stronger." 

"No sarsaparilla?" 

Regina's look of confusion caused Emma to chuckle. "You not noticed I ain't had a drink since I been here?" 

The skirt of the plain grey dress crumpled noisily as Regina took a seat next to her. "I've hardly seen you." 

"You've been busy." 

"The last few times you've come back…" Regina stopped talking when Emma's hand took her own. 

"I hardly remember them. Abigail was a baby the last time I passed through." 

"You've been through town since then." 

Emma's head dropped, "you saw me?" 

"I wish I hadn't." Regina's voice was barely a whisper. 

Silence hung between them as they watched the sky change colour with the setting sun. Their hands remained linked in the brunette's lap. The rider couldn't help but notice how the afternoon light made her companion's tanned skin become golden and her features soften. 

It was only a murmur, speaking aloud her thoughts but it caused Regina to suddenly face her. 

"What did you say?" 

"You're beautiful." Emma repeated without a second thought. 

Regina released the hand she'd been holding as she turned away with a soft plea, "please don't." 

"Don't what?" Emma's brow furrowed as she tried to understand what had just happened. The expression morphed into hurt when Regina asked her when she would be leaving. 

"I, uh, I can go now?" Emma hadn't meant for it to be a question but she was stumbling over her words as she surged forward to stand.

The brim of her hat became crushed in her hands as she looked down at the still seated woman. Somehow the day had gone from laughter over Abigail being chased by her brother holding a critter he'd found, to being told she wasn't wanted.

"I didn't mean now, Emma." Regina sighed. "You never stay in town long so I'm asking how much time is left before you move on again."

"Old Joe is moving his stock to his brother's place in Kendrall Ridge. The wife died. I offered to help." 

"A five day journey…" 

Emma knew the underlying question. "I was thinkin' 'bout seeing August. Might stay awhile." 

Regina stood, "of course," before turning to head inside.

The hand on her arm caused her to turn back towards her friend. Emma stood there with her once white shirt, now smeared with dirt and small muddy hand-prints and her hat clutched in a vice like grip. Her brow was furrowed again as she looked dejectedly towards her.

Before Emma had had time to realise what was happening, Regina's lips were pressed against her own. It was brief and unexpected by both women. Heat coloured the brunette's cheeks as she attempted to clear her throat, whilst a dopey smile spread across the rider's face as she watched her friend try to come up with an explanation for the unusual gesture.

"It's Abigail's birthday in six months." Regina blurted out.

Emma nodded her head when she realised Regina wasn't going to say anything further.

"Six months."

"If you're close by." She tried to play it off as being unimportant.

With a small smile, Emma placed her hat on her head before turning to make the journey back to the saloon where she'd been staying.

After a few steps she called over her shoulder, "I'll see you before I head to Kendrall Ridge."

Regina's shoulders slumped as she berated herself for getting her hopes up. She knew it was highly unlikely that the blonde would come back when she wanted her to. She was a free spirit; had been since the early age of thirteen. Again, she missed Emma casting a backward glance, as she had turned to head inside. She could feel a headache forming as conflicting thoughts bombarded her due to her impromptu kiss.

 **TBC?**

* * *

 _ **All comments, reviews and faves appreciated. Let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
